


I Owe You

by samoosifer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Office Sex, Stucky - Freeform, i could go all in but im not at that point in my life yet, im getting there, kind of, not really - Freeform, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: It had all happened so fast. One minute Steve was mentally making a list of where he could apply for a new job. The next, he was half naked with Bucky leaving wet kisses down his neck.ORthe "i saw you trying to hit the 'door close' button button in the elevator but i made it in and then i pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we're stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and i dont know what to say other than you started it' au that no one asked for but ive fucking done it anyway





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterofperfectdisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/gifts).



> in dedication to the beautiful [dee](http://www.captainalgren.tumblr.com) for the fic she wrote me <3

“Is the new boss there yet?” Steve asked breathlessly, almost falling out of the taxi in his rush to get to work. 

“Not yet. I would hurry though. He could be here any second.” Natasha said quietly, clearly trying to keep her phone call secret. 

“You think I'm walking at a leisurely pace?” Steve grunted, pushing past the few people standing around the big glass double doors of his work. 

“I gotta go. Nancy's breathing down my back. See you soon.” 

She ended the phone call and Steve slipped his phone into his pocket, looking down at the report in his hand. It had to be perfect. He'd spent four hours last night organising it and going over it to make sure he made a good first impression for the new boss. 

Someone walked into Steve. He just walked into him, bashing his shoulder and knocking all the files to the floor in a mess. Steve glared at the back of the guy who didn't have the decency to look back and apologise, let alone help him pick everything up. Steve groaned and dropped to his knees, gathering everything up as best as he could. He was going to have to go through it all again. 

Steve stood back up and got into the only free lift, pausing to take a breath and press the button for his floor. When he looked out the doors he saw the guy who walked into him rushing towards him, his arm up as if to signal to hold the lift. Fuck him. 

Steve started jabbing at the close-door buttons, desperately wanting them to close before this guy got in. But luck was not on Steve's side. The man stepped into the lift just as the doors started to close and an awkward silence settled over them. Steve was incredibly embarrassed at being caught out, his face hot and red. He busied himself by starting to organise the files and notes in the report. 

The man distracted him suddenly by pushing every fucking button, smirking at Steve's look of outrage. The lift stopped on the next floor, the doors opening and closing when no one got in. Steve was already incredibly late and this fucking asshole had just made him even later. The building had twenty five floors and Steve needed to get to the twenty fourth. This was going to take forever. 

“You started it.” 

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“You were pressing the button to close the doors so I wouldn't get in.” The man shrugged, not looking at Steve. 

“What, so that makes it okay? I'm already late for work, asshole.” Steve grunted. 

“Oh, I'm the asshole? You're the one who was pressing the button!” The man exclaimed, jabbing his finger in Steve's direction. 

The doors opened and a young woman stepped on, silencing the two of them. Steve wanted to punch the guy. The woman got off two floors later and as soon as the doors shut Steve was squaring up to the guy. 

“You're the one who bashed into me and knocked my report out of my hands. I spent five fucking hours on it last night. Do you know how long I spent just organising it? You've ruined it.” Steve snapped, glaring at the guy. He had long hair, pulled back into a bun, and a glint in his blue eyes. 

“I don't recall that happening.” He shrugged, looking down at his phone as if he wasn't bothered by what was going on. 

“You don't recall- what the fuck is your problem?!” Steve shouted, incredibly angry. He was so close to dropping the files and shoving this guy up against the wall. 

“I'm sorry about your report, okay? But you fucking started it by pressing that button!” He yelled back, putting his phone in his pocket and curling his hand into a fist. The doors dinged open and they were silent for a moment, waiting for the privacy again. The doors closed and that was it.

Steve lost it. He dropped the files and grabbed the guy by his jacket, shoving him up against the wall of the elevator, their faces millimetres apart. “You walked into me and fucked up my report so I'm sorry if I didn't want to ride in an elevator with a total dick.” 

The man stared into Steve's eyes and something passed between them. Suddenly, everything was different. Still aggressive but in a different kind of way. Steve was pressed up against his entire body, pinning him in place, allowing him to feel everything. The doors dinged open next to them and some people gasped. Steve gave one last meaningful glare at the guy before letting him go roughly. Steve bent down to pick up his things as the guy stepped out of the lift. 

“Mr Barnes, are you okay? Rogers, what the hell were you doing?” 

Steve looked out the door and everything inside him froze. There was Nancy, looking at Steve in anger, her hand on the guys back. Mr Barnes. James Barnes, their new boss, the guy that Steve had just shoved up against a wall after arguing with him. Steve quickly gathered his things and darted out of the lift, rushing down to his cubicle next to Nat's. He sat down as quickly as possible, keeping his head down as he tried to sort his report. 

“Jesus christ, you took your time.” Nat said, popping her head over the wall of their cubicles. 

“I think I'm about to get fired.” Steve said quietly, people walking past and whispering. 

“What? What did you do?” Nat asked urgently, forgoing the wall and coming round to his side. 

“I didn't-” Steve broke off as someone cleared her throat. He looked around to see Nancy standing behind him looking angrier than he'd ever seen her. Angrier than when she'd caught someone stealing office supplies even. 

“Mr Rogers? Mr Barnes would like to see you in his office. Now.” She sniffed, turning on her heel and stalking off. 

“What the fuck did you do? You piss off the new boss already?” Nat snorted. 

“I shoved him up against the wall of the elevator and basically threatened him.” Steve muttered. “Can you sort this report for me? Please? I'll explain later.” 

“Uh- sure. Good luck.” She said in confusion, watching him walk away. 

Steve's heart was pounding. He'd never regretted losing his temper so much. It didn't happen often and when it did, it never got the best of him like it just had. He couldn't believe it. He was about to lose his job. The job he'd spent three years working his way up to the top floor of was going to be taken from him all because he had lost his temper. Steve walked past Nancy's desk, ignoring her pointed glare, and knocked on Mr Barnes' new office, feeling like he was going to be sick. 

“Come in and shut the door.” 

Steve opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him quietly. Mr Barnes was standing at the window behind his desk, playing out every cliché of a boss in his office. He turned around and gave Steve a smug smile. 

“Look, I just want to say I am so so sorry for what happened in the lift. If I had known who you were I wouldn't have done any of that. It's not like me at all and I swear it won't happen again.” 

“What if I wasn't your boss. What if I was just another worker. Would you still have done what you did?” He asked quietly, gesturing for Steve to sit at his desk. He'd taken his hair out, letting it curl around his face softly. It made him look completely different and yet still the same. 

Steve walked over and sat down, shaking his head as he tried to work out a response. “Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that I've never lost control like that and I have no intention of letting it happen. I'm just tired and stressed out and-”

“Okay, enough.” He cut over Steve, silencing him. He stared at Steve, his eyes running up and down his body. He slowly walked around to Steve and leaned against his desk, his hands clasped loosely in his hands as he towered over Steve. Mr Barnes looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. 

Steve was on him in a second, one hand in his hair and the other on his leg as Steve pressed their lips together. Mr Barnes was sliding back to sit on his desk properly, his legs on either side of Steve. He grunted as Steve started to undo his shirt buttons. 

“M- Mr Barnes?” 

“Oh my god. Please don't call me that.” He laughed, pressing his forehead to Steve's as he struggled to undo his pants. 

“Okay, James?” 

“Even worse. Call me Bucky.” He breathed heavily, moving his lips to Steve's neck. 

“Bucky, does this mean I'm not fired?” 

“We'll see how this goes.” Bucky said, tugging Steve's shirt out of his pants. 

It had all happened so fast. One minute Steve was mentally making a list of where he could apply for a new job. The next, he was half naked with Bucky leaving wet kisses down his neck. Steve slid his hands underneath Bucky's shirt, his head falling back as Bucky started biting and sucking, making his mark. 

“Mr Barnes, Jackson's here to see- oh! Oh my god!” 

The door slammed shut behind Nancy as Steve and Bucky both swore and jumped apart. They avoided each other's eyes as they tidied themselves back up, tucking shirts back into pants, fixing ties. Steve went to leave but Bucky stopped him. 

“Sit down. You stay there.” Bucky grunted, running his hands through his hair as he went to the door. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. “Jackson! How's it going?!” 

The door slammed behind him and Steve was left sitting there, trying to calm down and regain control of his body. He could hear them talking outside. Almost thought he heard his name. Suddenly the door was opening and Jackson was walking in with Bucky. Jackson was the CEO of the company and the only reason he could be down here was because of what happened in the lift. Whether Bucky wanted to fire Steve or not was irrelevant now. Jackson's decisions were final. 

Steve jumped to his feet and smiled unconvincingly, praying that his hard on wasn't visible. “Mr Winchester.” 

“What the hell is all this about you assaulting your new boss?” He demanded, bearing down on Steve with his bristly moustache. 

“Well I-”

“It's my fault.” Bucky smiled easily. I walked into him down in the lobby and messed up his report. I didn't realise until I was about to get in the lift with him and he was pressing the button to close the doors. I still got in and, childishly, I pressed all the buttons to get back at him.” 

“Seriously?” Jackson looked between the two of them. 

“It's immature, I know. But we started arguing and I pushed him too far.” Bucky sighed. “Nothing happened though. We've cleared the air and I've already dealt with it all.” 

Jackson took a step back from Steve and sighed. “I don't want this kind of nonsense happening in my building again. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded. 

“I won't let it happen, sir.” Bucky smiled. “How was your game yesterday?” 

Jackson started talking as he was slowly lead out of the office by Bucky. They stood at the door for a moment before Bucky said goodbye, shut the door and turned to look at Steve. “That was probably the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me.” 

Steve grinned. “I'm not surprised. Everyone's scared of Jackson.” 

“You owe me.” 

“I owe you.”


End file.
